fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shura
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =December 21 |nationality =Hoshido |residence =Kohga (Formerly) Windmire |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Fates |firstseen =Chapter 22: Hidden Capital (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 16: Invasion (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 15: Rainbow Sage (Fates: Revelation) |class =Adventurer |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Madoka Shiga English David Stanbra }} Shura is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and can accompany Corrin regardless of their decision. Profile Shura is a thief from Nohr who was born in the former country of Kohga. Shura had a relatively happy life in Kohga until the neighboring kingdom of Mokushu invaded, razing the country and killing many of its people. Shura was one of the few survivors and became a refugee. He sought to make a new life in Hoshido, but was denied entry and settled in Nohr instead. Because of Nohr's harsh conditions, Shura was driven to a life of crime to survive, and he eventually came to lead a gang of thieves. Shura was later hired by Yukimura to kidnap Azura from Nohr in retaliation for King Garon killing King Sumeragi and abducting Corrin. He is the best long-distance swimmer out of everyone in the army. Birthright In Chapter 22, Corrin and their forces arrive at Windmire and find it oddly deserted. Shura appears and tells the group that he and his men will kill them unless they give up their weapons, especially the sword Corrin is carrying. After he is defeated, Azura asks him if he knows about a secret tunnel into the castle. He refuses to tell them unless the group gives him money, which Ryoma is prepared to do when he says that he is the Crown Prince of Hoshido. Surprised at the turn of events, he tells Ryoma that his family served the royal family until his principality was taken over by Mokushu and pledges his efforts to help him out. In exchange, Ryoma promises to help him reclaim the land his people once had. After the battle, it is revealed that Shura had kidnapped Azura through the secret tunnel that she mentions to him, although she is unaware of her kidnappers. He is surprised to see how strong she has become after all those years. On the way down the secret path, they find themselves in an underground market, which Ryoma and Corrin compare it to the ones back home. Shura explains that this is how Nohrians live, and states that only "rich idiots and foreigners" venture on the surface. A girl tries to sell flowers to him, but he rebukes her offers. Shura subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to the age-old conflict shared between Hoshido and Nohr. Conquest Shura, along with a group of his men, attempts to swindle Corrin's forces on board their ship in Chapter 16. He masquerades as a Nohrian soldier to draw suspicion away from him, but he is ultimately found when the Nohrians speak to every allied soldier on the ship. With his disguise dropped, he fights them, only to be defeated. Once the battle is over, he is interrogated by the Nohrian siblings and it is revealed that he was hired by Yukimura to kidnap Azura as a result of Garon killing Sumeragi. He also reveals his origins to them and that he boarded the ship to both steal money and to get a "ride" to Mokushu to take it down if war broke out. He asks Corrin to spare him, in return for serving them. Both Leo and Camilla are skeptical of his claims, but Xander allows Corrin to decide Shura's fate. If spared, Shura will be happy with their decision and helps end the war with them. He can be later brought onto the next chapter where he can be deployed to fight Kotaro. If the two battle each other, Shura will attempt to get his vengeance on the Mokushujin daiymo for his fallen people. Xander also keeps his identity as Azura's kidnapper a secret from Garon. If killed, Shura will be surprised with their decision, and asks them to make it quick. The player will obtain a pair of Boots with his death. Xander also sends a messenger to inform Garon of the demise of Azura's kidnapper. Revelation Shura appears as an enemy in Chapter 15. He arrives at Notre Sagesse in hopes of obtaining the power at the end to defeat Kotaro. As fate would have it, Corrin and their army had arrived at the hamlet themselves to obtain the power at the end. Shura meets Corrin, who mistakes him as one of the sanctuary shades. When he mentions the Mokushujin daimyo, Corrin realizes that Shura was seeking the power to kill Kotaro, and tells him that they had already killed Kotaro prior to encountering each other. Shura is surprised by the turn of events, thanking Corrin for killing Kotaro. Shura is aware of Corrin's identity and how they "ran off with a legendary sword" and joins Corrin's army, mainly due to already killing Kotaro and how he could achieve his goals faster by joining them. Shura subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Personality Despite his appearance and his job as a thief, Shura is surprisingly honorable and has good intentions for his actions. His supports with the male Corrin show that he attempted to rob them because he needed their gold to fulfill his dream of restoring his country. His honesty can be shown through his supports with Corrin, as he regrets killing innocent people for money but had to in order to survive. With female Corrin, he is often a "loner" in the army, eating away from the rest of the group. Because of his reputation as an outlaw, he is afraid that he would tarnish Corrin's reputation if people knew he was working with them. He feels that his past burdens him down. However, Corrin insists that he should talk with others, and at the end, he realizes that there are other people in the army with similar situations and promises to help Corrin whenever they need it. Several of his quotes also demonstrate that he has very low self-esteem. In one of his Private Quarters quotes, he insists that Corrin deserves better company than him. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 22= Bow - A Staff - C |Item=Spy's Yumi Beaststone+ }} |-|Conquest Chapter 16= Bow - C Staff - D |Item=Killer Bow Mend }} |-|Revelation Chapter 15= Bow - B Staff - C |Item=Steel Bow Heal }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 22 - Hidden Capital |-|Normal= Bow - A Staff - C |Item=Spy's Yumi }} |-|Hard= Bow - A Staff - C |Item=Spy's Yumi }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - A Staff - B |Item=Spy's Yumi }} Conquest Chapter 16 - Invasion |-|Normal= Bow - C Staff - D |Item=Short Bow Killer Bow }} |-|Hard= Bow - C Staff - C |Item=Short Bow Killer Bow }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - A Staff - B |Item=Short Bow Killer Bow }} Growth Rates |30% |30% |25% |25% |55% |30% |15% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | 0 | -1 | +3 | -1 | -2 | +2 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports *Corrin (Female) Other Supports *Corrin (Male) *Kana (if Shura is his father) Overall Base Class Shura has relatively strong growths in speed and resistance, and he has poor growths everywhere else, making his growth spread fairly typical of the Outlaw class but overall worse than other playable outlaws like Niles and Anna. However, this matters little, as Shura's good overall base stats, particularly in Revelation where he joins earlier, mean he is a solid unit out of the gate and can be immediately deployed with no investment. He enters the party equipped with the Locktouch, Movement +1, and (in Birthright and Revelation) Lucky Seven skills. Additionally, he comes packed with decent ranks in bows/yumi and rods/staves, which means he can use high powered bows and a decent array of staves right at join. As a full utility unit, Shura may be outclassed by the likes of Kaze or Niles; and, as a cleric or hexer, he will most definitely be outclassed by Sakura or Elise, but these characters will require much more investment and can get bad level ups, whereas Shura is more or less rng proof because of his great starting situation. Offensively, he lacks the attacking stats to be a front liner, but is a great anti-flier and anti-mage, and is fast enough to double virtually any unit. Despite some shortcomings, Shura can occupy multiple roles by ranged attacking, healing, utilizing Locktouch and debuffing enemies while also being one of the few natural bow users in Conquest. Alternatively, you can diversify his role a bit more by reclassing him into a Master Ninja or Mechanist to open up more 1-2 ranged options and better stack stat debuffs with hidden weapons and his personal skill, Highwayman. Highwayman, complements his ability to wield bows very well. Whenever Shura enters combat in which the enemy cannot counterattack, the enemy will incur a temporary 3-point stat reduction in strength and speed at the end of combat. As a bowman, Shura will initiate most attacks at a distance and against enemies who cannot counter him. Post-combat enemies will be left nicked and debuffed, which may be perfect setup for his allies to sweep in for safe clean-up. Shura can further debuff his enemies when equipped with Setsuna's Yumi, which incurs a 4-point stat reduction in skill, defense, and resistance upon hit, so he can debuff stats even without reclassing. Shura's niche in offensive support may also extend to his ability to wield staves. While he may not have the magic stat necessary to substantially heal his allies, he may hex enemies with staves and rods such as Freeze, Enfeeble, or Hexing Rod. However, his lackluster magic and skill stats do not boast high hit rates, and so other units (e.g., Sakura, Elise) may outclass him in this respect. However, Shura may still best them handily in overall utility. Shura possesses decent speed, and resistance as well as relatively high growths in both stats, allowing Shura to effectively absorb or even dodge magic attacks. This allows Shura to serve as magic bait or even a mage-killer when equipped with the Dual Yumi or Spellbane Yumi; however, his mediocre HP and poor HP growth may discourage prolonged magic damage. Moreover, other units (e.g., Kaze, Niles) may outclass him in this respect, making him a bit less useful comparatively, but there's no harm in using him along one or even both of them. Shura's base class offers two skills: Lucky Seven and Pass. Lucky Seven boosts the user's hit and avoid rates by 20 points each for the first seven turns on a map. This significantly increases Shura's reliability in debuffing opponents or evading magic attacks in the early metagame. Pass allows Shura to move through enemy units; this skill is only circumstantially useful as Shura will likely spend most of his time behind the protection of his frontline allies, firing arrows from afar. Alternatively, Shura can utilize Pass to shuttle an ally far into enemy lines, thanks to Movement +1. Secondary Classes Shura can reclass into a Bow Knight, the Fighter class set, and the Ninja class set to expand his supportive role skill set or alter his stats and playstyle. To extend his supportive role to buffing his allies, Shura can grab Rally Skill from the Bow Knight class and Rally Strength from the Berserker class. Poison Strike from the Ninja class set accentuates Shura's abilities to provide offensive support and Replicate from the Mechanist class drastically increases Shura's map presence and ability to support his allies. Additionally, the Bow Knight and Mechanist classes retain the use of bows and increase Shura's movement, which can further increase his supportive capabilities. The Fighter class set grants Shura the necessary HP and strength growths to make a passable glass cannon—which will likely be outclassed by the likes of Hana or Charlotte. He can utilize HP +5 and Gamble from the Fighter class set to aid in bulk and potential damage. Axebreaker from the Hero class and Shurikenbreaker from the Bow Knight class aid in offensive reliability and longevity. And Shurikenfaire from Master Ninja or Axefaire from Berserker can increase damage output from shuriken or axe weapons, respectively. The remaining skills Shura can grab from his secondary classes (Sol from the Hero class; Lethality from the Master Ninja class; Golembane from the Mechanist class) may not be consistent in supportive or offensive roles because they either depend on Shura's lackluster skill stat or because they are situationally convenient, but Sol and Lethality can at least improve his longevity or kill potential. Quotes Refer to Shura/Quotes. Possible Endings Shura - Righteous Rebel (名を捨てた賊 Na wo Suteta Zoku lit. The Thief Who Abandoned his Name) : With the help of the Hoshidan royal family, Shura began the difficult task of rebuilding the kingdom of Kohga. Putting his outlaw past behind him, he eventually ran for office and was elected governor. ; Shura and Corrin (Birthright/Conquest) : With cooperation from Hoshido, Shura dedicated his life to rebuilding the kingdom of Kohga. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Shura and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. With his wife's support, Shura successfully continued to rebuild the kingdom of Kohga. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Shura is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Shura is an alternate Japanese term referring to one of the six realms of reincarnation; the kanji are also used in the name for the Buddhist entities known otherwise as Asura. Ashura is the Japanese pronunciation of Asura, a group of Hindu deities. Trivia *Shura shares his English voice actor, David Stanbra, with Xander, Kaze, Siegbert, Kilma, Sumeragi and the Rainbow Sage. *Shura was voted as the 21st most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *''Birthright'' is the only path where Shura cannot die and is recruited regardless, (unless you play classic) in Conquest and Revelation, he can be killed instead of being recruited. *Shura is the only character in Fates who can be both fought and recruited in all three routes. *Shura is the only character in Fates who can be recruited on all three routes that only has supports with Corrin (and possibly male Kana). *Shura is the only unit to be of Hoshidan origin, but start as a member of a Nohrian class. Gallery ShuraCipherArt.jpg|Artwork of Shura as an Outlaw by Haru Miyajima in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). ShuraCipher.jpg|Artwork of Shura as an Adventurer by Haru Miyajima in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-079N.png|Shura as an Outlaw by Haru Miyajima in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-078HN.png|Shura as an Adventurer by Haru Miyajima in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Asyura confession.jpg|Shura's confession scene. Asura_portrait.png|Shura's portrait. AsuraCorrin.png|Shura's official Twitter icon FEF Asura My Room Model.png|Shura's Private Quarters model. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters